A Court Reborn
by FraEvarinya
Summary: The war with Hybern is long finished and the members of the Court of Dreams have begun to raise their families. With their children old enough to strike out on their own, and old enemies coming to call, this new generation of dreamers will face both new, as well as familiar threats to the Night Court. (On hiatus, but not abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first try at writing fan fiction so any comments would be appreciated. Also, I'm a college student. Unfortunately, that means I might not be able to write very often; I apologize if it takes me a while to update. And finally, a huge shout and thanks to my beta reader, autumnxwinds! Without her none of this would have been possible.**

The air north of Velaris was crisp yet refreshing as Navi checked the tracks in the snow one last time before joining her brother Saiph and their friend Riandur. Standing by the wall of pines at the edge of the clearing, they shared enthusiastic looks, ready for the day's hunt. Navi and Saiph's parents, the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court, were away on business and the three had decided to take a hunting trip in their absence. It wasn't often that the three of them could make time to escape to the woods because, though young by their parent's standards, all three were old enough to be involved in court politics and participate in training.

The youngest of the group, Navi, had decided to join Saiph and Riandur's hunt to prove herself to her brother. And, with Diarmuid in training with his father Lucien and their uncle Cassian, they had no problem including her.

"Riandur, if you get any closer to the trees we'll lose you in the shadows again," Navi teased.

"Good, that means I'm doing something right." As the son of Azriel and Mor, Riandur was also learning to be a shadowsinger and hoped to take his father's position one day when Saiph became High Lord. "Besides, you're colorful enough for the both of us as well as Saiph. It looks like you've still got some paint on your face from this morning."

"No kidding," Saiph joined in. "Are you sure you're my sister? Sometimes I'd swear you're more like Mor or Aunt Elain. Though, I suppose the painting does have our mother written all over it."

"You know you love me anyway," was Navi's only answer as she turned back to glance across the meadow once more. "I wish Rowlis was here."

"No you don't, she might be your best friend, but she'd never let you act as bait while hunting naga. She's far too serious; basically a copy of her mother if you think about it. Aunt Nesta wouldn't like this either."

"That's because she still thinks of me as a child, Saiph," Navi pouted, glancing at her brother over her shoulder.

"Nav, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but compared to her, you are. The war with Hybern ended decades before I was born and I have 53 years on you. Speaking of your lack of experience, why are we using your plan again? It would be safer to hunt together." At Saiph's questioning of Navi's plan Riandur felt a shadow cross his face.

The whole idea of getting the nagas' attention then leading them back to a trap seemed unnecessarily risky to him. But, unfortunately, taking the absence of Rowlis into account, the boys had accepted that they would have to play out Navi's plan, though it made them uncomfortable to leave her alone and in danger. However, this didn't mean they would stop trying to get her to change her mind before she could take off.

Even though she would never admit it, Nav could be just as stubborn as Rowlis if she really put her mind to it. The only reason the boys were willing to entertain the idea of letting her go out on her own was that she was almost as good of a fighter as her brother and could fly away from the naga if needed.

Turning her back to the boys to look over the meadow once more, she missed the fear and reluctant acceptance on their faces as she took the first couple of steps to cross the clearing, drawing her knife as she did. Halfway across the opening she stopped as though struck by a sudden thought and turned around to yell to Riandur and Saiph.

"Go to the low area by the stream we crossed to get here and wait in the trees there. That's where I'll bring them."

She then offered them one of her blinding smiles, golden brown hair floating on the breeze and violet eyes flashing, as she drew her second knife. She waited for them to turn from her to go take their spots in the forest before continuing her dance across the meadow to begin her hunt.

Once she had disappeared into the forest in the tree line opposite them, Saiph took a deep breath before nodding to Riandur and walking in the direction of the stream Navi had indicated. It took them a while to arrive at their destination by walking, but, as Saiph wasn't keen on flying there and alerting the naga to their presence, they didn't have many other options.

As Riandur and Saiph arrived at their designated hiding place, Riandur felt a sudden urge to be sick and tripped on a rock in the streambed. Catching him, Saiph gave him a concerned look before Riandur collapsed and was wracked by pain, causing his wings to flair out. This knocked Saiph away, leaving Riandur to fall into the stream bed, his white-blonde shocking against the mud. Unable to respond to Saiph or locate the source of his panic and agony, he allowed the icy stream to soothe his spasming muscles. After a couple of minutes, when he was finally able to sit up again, Riandur made eye-contact with a frightened Saiph and gasped as he took in the world around him.

It was as though something was missing, like someone had leached all of the colors from the sky and trees, though nothing had actually changed. Under Saiph's watchful eye, Riandur, still in a panic, grasped at his chest to see if the sudden emptiness he felt had come from a wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Riandur woke up in a cold sweat to find hard blue-grey eyes assessing his movements. It wasn't the first time he had been forced to relive that day five years ago in his dreams. However, the symptoms of panic that his body showed while he was sleeping were increasing in severity. Originally, Rowlis had only seen a knit brow or him kicking out in the night during his episodes; but now, she feared the shadows that would wind around his body and the flare of his wings at odd hours of the night which sent things tumbling. She had been knocked from his bed while checking on him a couple of times and, though she understood the guilt that wracked him when he thought about the last time he and Saiph had seen Navi, she didn't know how to help him anymore. They had begun sharing a room on the first anniversary of Navi's disappearance. After a near silent dinner amongst the older and younger courts, most of Nav's friends had gone and gotten unbelievably drunk in the House of the Wind which had led to Rowlis and Riandur seeking each other's company to stave off their dark thoughts and nightmares. At first their evenings together had helped to cover their grief; however, as time continued to tick away both were slowly brought to the realization that while living together provided temporary relief it wouldn't heal the hurt they felt and having a friend close wasn't enough to completely eliminate their worry. Nothing short of Nav's return would ease the nightmares of the spymaster in training, or melt the icy walls that Rowlis had built around her heart.

Maintaining eye contact, Rowlis cocked an eyebrow as though asking what had happened to make this time any worse than the dozens of others he'd awoken in a panic. Riandur merely shrugged knowing that what she was hoping for was for him to describe a random nightmare to her and that, by describing the pain and fear he'd relived, he'd just be dragging up old terrors for Rowlis too.

After the silent exchange, Riandur rose to bathe and get ready for the meeting he knew they'd be having today; the meeting they'd had annually for the last five years. Today his friends would be attending a meeting with their parents, the inner circle of the Night Court, to decide if they would continue putting resources into trying to find Nav. This year would be the hardest yet. In the beginning, the consensus had been that if they couldn't find her in a reasonable amount of time, and if none of the other courts had stepped forward to use her in a power play, they would declare her dead to help everyone move on. The discussions Riandur had overheard leading into today told him that it would liking be Saiph and Nav's parents, himself and Rowlis, and the second in command, Amren, standing up against the rest of the circle.

As Riandur eased himself into the warm waters of his bath and waded out to the edge overlooking the mountains, he thought about how Navi had used to love going flying through them with all of their friends. He reminisced about how he, Saiph, and Nav had soared through the peaks trying to track and find Diarmuid and Rowlis, neither of whom had been born with wings, who would winnow out into the terrain and hide. It had been their favorite game growing up and had taught them all techniques for tracking fae when winnowing was involved. To keep the game fair Diarmuid and Rowlis wouldn't winnow too far on any given trip and would allow some tiny marker of their passing whether it be a footprint or a broken twig. Saiph had always excelled at the game using the hunting instincts his mother had instilled in him to his advantage while trying to pass them on to his sister.

Ten minutes later Riandur exited the bathing pool, eyes glazed over with memories of time long passed to find Rowlis had made her escape, returning to her designated, though unlived-in, rooms to prepare herself for the day. Looking into his wardrobe Riandur selected a black tunic and trousers as well as calf length boots before running his fingers through his shoulder length blond hair and attaching his gauntlets that bore green siphons to his wrists. Now dressed, he left his bedroom in The House of the Wind to join to join his parents and friends in the meeting room for breakfast and to debate continuing the search for one of the missing heirs to the Night Court. Being close to such meetings was convenient, but he and the rest of Saiph's circle had only moved to the House of the Wind after Navi had disappeared. None of them had fancied passing by the room she had once occupied in their shared townhouse every day.

When he arrived, the dining room table was covered in papers and maps that showed all of the places they'd checked over the years and all of the people they'd inquired with while searching for Navi. All attempts had ended with discouragement and a general sense of failure. This left many in the group believing that Nav was dead at this point and that it would be better if they declared her as such and gave up the search so everyone could finish grieving and move on. The last bulwarks against this opinion becoming a reality were Navi's parents, Amren, who had always had a soft spot for Nav as a girl, Rowlis, and Riandur. Looking around the room, it became clear to Riandur that not only was his information predicting an uphill battle to convince the remainder of the group to give them another year accurate, but that this would likely be the last year that Rhys, Feyre, and Rowlis would hunt for her. All three of them held onto a tiny spark of hope in their eyes that told him they'd get a final year, but the oceans of pain and darkness encroaching on the tiny flames spoke to the inevitable death of their optimistic thoughts on the matter. Only Amren still had flames blazing in her eyes to match the desperation in Riandur's heart, leading him to believe that much of the searching would fall on their shoulders once again.

In the last five years, he and Amren had visited all of the Solar Courts together, hoping to gather any information that the other leaders had overheard while his parents had checked in with leaders from the other Seasonal Courts. It was during this time that Feyre and Rhys would travel around trying to gain permission for these trips by their court while also maintaining their own and dealing with the rising threat of the Autumn Court.

Unfortunately, there had been little information to be found. All of the other leaders had denied involvement in her kidnapping, with Tarquin going so far as to provide the Night Court with as much time as they needed to search his lands without having to worry about him leveling the threat of the blood rubies against them. He had told them that he hoped his compliance could be the first steps toward mending the relationship between their lands and didn't feel comfortable denying them access despite knowing Nav wasn't in his court. Even the Autumn and Dawn Courts, who would quickly gain power through the marriage of two of their children, had allowed the Night Court brief access to their lands. This left everyone involved in the search unsure where else to check, as those who would benefit most from an heir to the Night Court disappearing appeared to be cooperating more than would be expected.

Riandur was pulled from his thoughts as Rhys and Feyre entered and everyone situated themselves around the long table to begin the most trying day of their year.


	3. Chapter 3

The strain in Feyre and Rhys's eyes was enough to stop most of those assembled from jumping right into an argument either for or against prolonging the hunt. The one person not dissuaded by the High Lord and Lady's pain was their son.

In the gentlest voice he could muster, Saiph began the conversation by saying what many were thinking, "I know this is a hard subject and that we all want to see Nav home again, but at this point it might be worth it to consider alternatives. We should allow the people of the Night Court, allow ourselves, the time and space to grieve." Having said this, Saiph's face took on a pleading expression, blue-grey eyes seeking out his parents. "She's been gone for five years now and we're no closer to finding her than we were right after she was taken. We need to start focusing on the rising threat of the Autumn and Dawn Courts and the likelihood that, with Winter stuck between the two, Kallias will ally with Beron should the need arise." After this, he turned to Cassian, Azriel, and Nesta, the most likely, in his opinion, to support focusing on the coming war. "The Autumn Court has never liked us and we pose the greatest threat to them should they attempt a power grab. That puts us in a precarious position and continuing to spend our valuable time on this, so far fruitless search, is only going to weaken us against them further." Turning back to his parents Saiph finished with, "I'm sorry that I want to move on, but I think it's for the best," voice cracking slightly, before retaking his seat.

From the end of the table Riandur caught a glimpse of Rhysand's hand tightening around Feyre's and saw both sag almost imperceptibly into their seats. At their side he saw Amren's eyes dart to her leaders then her hands tighten into fists as she prepared to speak against Saiph. However, it was Elain, who had been tucked under Lucien's arm, that stood up to speak next. Tears already running down her face, she looked at her sister then swept her eyes across all those gathered.

"I miss Navi too and want nothing more than to see her dancing through the streets of Velaris, gardening outside of the townhouse with me, or sitting down to dinner with us. But, I think we need to acknowledge that Saiph has a point; we can't ignore intercourt politics any longer." As though looking to draw on his strength, Elain turned to her mate, placing her slim hand in his calloused one. "Lucien has been telling me about how when he visits the Spring and Summer Courts as one of our emissaries he sees signs of the Autumn Court and their influence. He's told me about running into his older brother Eris and having to work around him. I may not get very involved in the politics of this court, or even fully understand them, but if you're going to keep sending my mate into courts that could turn against us I'm not going to sit by any longer." The second Elain hit her chair she seemed to fall in on herself, thin frame starting to shake and hands shooting to her face to hide her tears.

Lucien leaned in closer as she reseated herself after her rare outburst to reassure her that he was fine and wasn't going anywhere. He then wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear as his mechanical eye continued to watch the group, waiting to see how they would proceed.

As the group's focus shifted back to the center of the table, Amren rose from her seat, examining her nails before focusing cold eyes on Saiph and Elain, "I will pretend to understand your willingness to abandon one of our own to an unknown fate after this and will follow through with whatever this group decides to do. However, know that I will always choose to keep looking and wouldn't give up on any of you. I know what being alone, what being imprisoned, is like and wouldn't wish it on anyone I consider a friend. Remember when we faced Hybern; remember how opposed to leaving Feyre in the Spring Court we all were? What makes this any different? Sure, we don't know where she is right now, but I think we can assume it isn't on vacation!" Amren then stepped away from her chair and stormed out of the room, throwing a parting comment over her shoulder as she did. "You know my vote. Don't disturb me for at least the next week unless it's to go hunting for Navi. I'll be in my apartment."

With that, silence descended on the table and Elain buried her head in Lucien's neck, face flushing. Saiph, however, didn't seem nearly as affected as his aunt and instead looked to Diarmuid to back him up. Diarmuid slowly stood, glancing at his shaken mother before softly saying that he would support Saiph but wasn't opposed to giving it one final year. As he finished he glanced at Riandur and Rowlis, who knew it was only for their benefit that he included the caveat of the final year rather than simply siding with Saiph. Lucien offered a curt nod, indicating that his opinion aligned with his son's, before looking to Cassian and Nesta to draw them into the discussion.

Nesta looked at Cassian before speaking up, "While we want our niece back, and for whoever did this to pay, we will only consent to a continued search if Cassian be excluded from the search parties. He's going to have his work cut out for him in the coming months if we really do need to begin preparing for war with the Autumn Court." Cassian looked a bit uneasy at being removed from the search for Navi, but didn't dare argue with Nesta. Who, after finishing her piece, glared at anyone forward enough to make eye contact with her, as though daring them to argue with her logic. Her predator's gaze swept the room before locking onto her daughter who glared back with a fire in her eyes to match Nesta's. As each attempted to glare the other into submission the room seemed to hold its collective breath.

Without ever looking away from her mother, Rowlis addressed the room to point out the hypocrisy of the older fae saying that the search had been stretched out for too long. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is five years really such a long time when centuries of life lie before us? I know that Riandur and I won't give up on her after what may well only be the blink of an eye when compared to our full existence. "

Grabbing onto her idea, Rhys looked up and spoke for the first time since entering with Feyre, "Please, she's our daughter. For all we know she could be suffering a worse fate than I did under the Mountain, or than Feyre did at the Spring Court. She's with people cruel enough to steal her away and doesn't have the benefit of at least knowing that her suffering is helping keep her loved ones safe… please."

Azriel, finally leaving the shadows in the corner and positioning himself behind Mor's chair, offered a nod to Rhys to acknowledge his pain and plea to the group before quietly stating that, while he would prefer to believe that Nav was alive, he didn't think it was possible anymore. He brought up how, with no information on her at all, he didn't think that she could still be alive and he was uncomfortable with the idea of spending their time on something other than preparing for war. After finishing, he placed a hand on Mor's shoulder. Though she took it, placing her own hand over Azriel's burnt one, there was no smile in her usually cheerful eyes. She knew that with the vote as close as it was and the number of group members taking positions somewhere in the middle, that her decision had the power to doom Navi were she still amongst the living. While taking a moment to collect her thoughts, her eyes snagged on Riandur and something about her son's posture told her that she had to err on the side of chance. Looking to Rhysand and Feyre, she offered what little she felt she could by saying, "Only courts that are possible enemies. We don't bother Tarquin this year."

Riandur fell back into his chair as everyone nodded gravely and began deciding when to take surprise trips to the Autumn and Dawn Courts.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Hopefully dumping three chapters at once will help make up for it. Unfortunately I can't promise faster updates with the summer because I'll be spending the majority of the season in the woods sans wifi. I want to give a big thanks to those who've stuck with this story and promise not to just abandon this without posting something.**

Just before the first rays of light appeared on the horizon Feyre, Amren, Riandur, Rowlis, and Azriel found themselves preparing for their trip to the Dawn Court. They planned to arrive unannounced outside the palace in the capital city and demand to see Lord Eos. Feyre, Amren and Rowlis would demand the audience while Riandur and Azriel took to the shadows to be silent watchers and waiters. Each member of the group had been selected with the mission in mind. Feyre and Rowlis would play the role of grieving mother and friend, though Feyre was a power to be reckoned with in her own right. Amren would provide enough intimidation to secure their safety, and it was unlikely that they would suspect both Azriel and Riandur to be present and snooping around. The council composed of both inner circles, the old and the new, had decided not to tear through the no winnowing boundary surrounding the palace even though both Rhys and Feyre were capable. They weren't interested in openly declaring war on the Dawn Court without any proof of culpability in Navi's disappearance, though at this point Rowlis and Riandur were almost hoping the Dawn Court was guilty if only to get Navi back faster.

As Rowlis adjusted the dress she'd chosen in order to appear less threatening and Riandur tightened his gauntlets, emerald siphons glowing on them, his chest, and his shoulders, a subtle silence descended over the room. Rhys was the only one present who was not going on the mission and gave a nod to those assembled before kissing Feyre on the forehead and whispering to her softly. Now prepared, Feyre reached out to grab Azriel and Amren while Rowlis winnowed Riandur into the Dawn Court.

Upon arrival, both Riandur and his father disappeared into the shadows. Leaving the women at the gate they darted down the ornate iron fencing to a distance that would allow them access to the gate as it was closing without being so close as to draw attention when the group was first examined. Instead of knocking or yelling to draw attention, Feyre and Amren simply stood by, feigning boredom until a grinding sound reverberated through the gate and it opened of its own accord. When it had reached the point at which it could open no further, a regal looking man and woman exited the palace and stalked toward them with a surprised and scared look they couldn't quite hide coloring their features.

Upon joining the little assembly gathering on their front lawn, the woman turned to glance at Amren and shuddered before addressing Feyre directly, "Does this mean you've heard and decided we're guilty?"

Feyre simply raised a brow and gestured for them to lead her and her entourage into the palace, concealing her surprise well behind the mask of the High Lady of the Night Court. As they moved through the gate Azriel gave his son a nudge, urging him forward because, in his shock, Riandur had become rooted to the spot. Barely making it into the confines of the gated-off palace, the two took to the shadows once more, Riandur staying with the group to provide backup and keep an eye out for foul play while the High Lord of Dawn and his High Lady met. Meanwhile, Azriel disappeared to search for anything that could lead them to Navi.

Situated in an extravagant parlor room, the last rays of the dawn sun streaming through the windows to land gracefully on the rulers the Dawn Court, Feyre finally addressed the interesting comment made by the consort of the Dawn Lord.

"You may begin talking now," she said, letting a bit of her power as High Lady leak out and pool around her. Her ability to control her powers while leveling the hard stare now gracing her face had won her many arguments, even with Rhysand and Amren teamed up against her.

Eos glanced to his wife, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he began, "We have nothing to hide from you anymore. We ask that you hear us out until the end, we truly didn't know about your daughter until we received word of her this morning. We would never have gotten involved with the Autumn Court had we know what we would face."

Feyre was, for once, too shocked at the open mention of her daughter to respond, so Amren inclined her head slightly to urge them to continue. This offer of a tentative promise not to try tearing them apart until after they had spoken their piece seemed to ease some degree of apprehension in the Lord and Lady before them.

Eos continued as tears pooled in Feyre's eyes, "This morning we received a letter from the Autumn Court via messenger. It demanded that we move up the marriage date between Beron's son Eris and our daughter." As Eos spoke a servant tiptoed forward to place the letter in question in Feyre's lap, which Feyre passed off to Amren to examine so she could continue to listen. "We already had our doubts about the union based on letters we had received from Evelenne, our daughter, expressing her doubts toward Eris. She said he was cruel and cold. At first we assumed it was just that she didn't want to go through with the arranged marriage but, when the letters continued, we brought her home. She was covered in bruises just under the hems of her dresses, places not easily visible. That was a week ago."

"That letter," Eos gestured to the parchment in Amren's lap, "went on to say that even if we doubted Eris we could pick another son to promise her to and still establish an alliance with them. They claim that they're already allied to Spring and that they possess a way to bring you, or rather your court, to its knees. They mentioned having Navi hidden away in Spring where she could be monitored and controlled. There's more, but I'd rather not continue, I think it would be better if you read it for yourselves. However, should you find yourself in need of assistance, we shall provide it for you. We," Eos glanced at his wife once more and this time she nodded to reassure him, "would hope for your help if our situations were reversed and it were our daughter that had gone missing. We'll adjust our no winnowing boundaries for now to allow you access to this room in the palace. You may come and go as you please and are welcome to any of our resources until Navi has been returned to you. We hope that'll you'll find it in your heart to forgive us for getting involved with such shady characters as Beron and his ilk."

Voice breaking ever so slightly Feyre looked from Eos to his wife. "Did… did your daughter hear anything about Navi while she was in Autumn. Do you know if she's alright?"

"Unfortunately, Evelenne wasn't trusted with any information on your daughter. I'm very sorry, but this letter is all we have for you at the moment in regards to information. Though, I suppose if your spymaster wanted, he could examine our future correspondences with Autumn and Spring until Navi has been returned to you."

Amren finally deigned to speak up, hiding her shock better than Feyre. "And this generous offer of yours? What price do you demand for the assistance you offer? No High Lord can offer so much and expect nothing in return."

In as calm a voice as Eos could muster while facing Amren he replied, "The hope for an alliance. We can't scorn both Autumn and Spring without risking repercussions. We simply hope that, if it comes to a fight, we can count on you and you can count on us." Gulping quietly, Eos ventured into more dangerous territory as he continued, "despite assurances from the other High Lords that the Night Court is untrustworthy, I can't find it in myself to believe them. I still remember Amarantha, Hybern, and the destruction they left in their wake. But I also remember you and your mate, your court, and your people being some of the first to put their lives on the line to defend us all. After these dealings with Beron, I've decided that those are the kind of allies I want watching my back."

Still in shock, Feyre and Amren rose. Feyre, looking between the leaders of Dawn before allowing her High Lady façade disappear all together, finally replied. "Thank you; we won't forget this. If we could, I'd like to come back with Rhysand and meet with you and your daughter sometime."

At the change in mood, everyone, especially the residents of Dawn gathered before them and around the room, seemed to sag with relief, as though some invisible weight had been lifted from their chests. With a smile and nod from Eos to Feyre, both Azriel and Riandur winnowed away, with the others quickly following.

The second Feyre appeared in the townhouse she leapt at Rhys, and, finally allowing her tears to spill, murmured, "We made a terrible mistake, but I think we found her."


	5. Chapter 5

A stunned silence descended upon the townhouse as Rhys and Feyre stared at each other. Neither dared to speak or look away for fear that they would wake up and realize this was all a dream. Saiph took the opportunity to grab Diarmuid and Rowlis by their wrists, nodding to Riandur to follow them out the front door. As they closed the door behind them they caught the tail end of Amren asking what they were going to do next to get Navi back.

"Let's head back to our house and get it ready for Navi to come back. And while we're doing that we can discuss this new development."

Saiph's suggestion was met with grim nods and determined looks. Glancing toward Rowlis, Riandur noticed silent tears streaming down her face, evidence of her happiness at the prospect of having her best friend back. Riandur knew she'd punch him if he brought up her tears and broke her constant façade of strength towards the world, a skill she'd inherited from her mother, so he simply smiled at her to let her know he saw and understood. She shrugged back at him, their silent conversation interrupted as they arrived at the townhouse they had boarded up five years ago. Looking up at the structure, Riandur felt a tightness in his chest. He was wary of getting his hopes up but, at the same time, couldn't help but feel relief that information on Navi had surfaced. His hope was that if they could bring Navi home, the guilt he and Saiph had been carrying would dissipate.

Upon entering it became apparent that someone had been sent to keep the house clean and aired out while they'd been at The House of Wind. Nothing had been moved, the upturned chairs in the same places Saiph had thrown them when he'd realized Navi was gone. However, there wasn't any dust to speak of and the drapes were open, as though whoever had been tending to the house had known the group would be returning soon and wanted the sun to shine into their home. The source of the cleanliness was discovered shortly after everyone had fanned out to reacquaint themselves. Diarmuid came back in from the kitchen, apple in one hand and note in the other, to let everyone know that they knew the duster in question.

"Guys, I found a note from Alis on the kitchen counter. She said she's been keeping things livable for us but now that we're moving back in 'the dust bunnies are going to require some less practiced, more angsty hands to fight them.' Her words, not mine, by the way. Plus, I think we all know our good friend Riandur is the only outright angsty one here." Diarmuid jabbed Riandur lightly in the ribs as his jibe lightened the mood a bit. Smiles and smirks appeared on everyone's faces before he continued, "How did she find out we were coming back, though? Did one of our parents let her know?"

"If I had to guess, that note's been there since we moved out to cow us into taking care of ourselves when we made it back," Saiph's response elicited more smirks and some nods from the group. It would, after all, be just like Alis to plan ahead and confuse them with her apparent sixth sense for people and what they needed.

"So, why are we really here? I know you just said we should clean because you knew Azriel was listening."

"That is the question, Diarmuid, isn't it? We're going to go get her, of course. I think we can all agree that we're less conspicuous than our parents." Once again, Saiph's comments elicited nods from the group. "We're seen as less threatening because we're younger and less experienced. If anything they'd see us as an advance team, just there to scope out the premises."

"He's not wrong." Rowlis piped up, "Even Diarmuid is only 80 and he's the oldest one here. That's nothing compared to our parents' centuries."

Not willing to be mentioned without responding, Diarmuid continued fulfilling his role as devil's advocate. "What if she isn't there anymore though? It won't take long for the Autumn and Spring Courts to realize that Dawn isn't on their side anymore. They aren't stupid; when Evelenne doesn't consent to the marriage in the next few days they'll know that Eos has sided against them."

"She has to be there. Diarmuid, we might not get another chance like this again. I for one am in."

With Riandur's words still hanging in the air Diarmuid spoke up again. "And if she isn't? Sneaking into another court and getting caught would constitute an act of war. Shouldn't we plan for complications? Get our parents involved? Hell, Rowlis is only 34! That isn't even half my age! Who are we to be making these calls? I'll follow you Saiph, you know I will; but please, consider what you're thinking about doing. We have very little experience with espionage and rescue attempts. If anything goes wrong it'll get hung around our necks and be a stain on our court in the future."

"Diarmuid, I know you want assurances and evidence before making a move, but somehow, I just know that if we don't go soon she'll get hurt more!" Bowing his head he pleaded, hoping that Diarmuid could find it in himself to act on faith. "Please, trust me on this."

Head still bowed following his outburst, all the others could do was stare at Riandur.

"You know, I don't know if I've ever heard you raise your voice before, Ri. Are you absolutely sure this isn't just guilt left over from when we lost her that day? Can you promise me it isn't just that guilt pushing you into rash decisions?"

Meeting Saiph's eyes while answering Diarmuid, Riandur gave the most honest answer he could. "No. I can't. Whatever this is, this feeling in my gut, it's telling me now is the time and I plan on listening to it. It could be guilt, it could be a premonition of some sort, it could even be a stomach ache. All I know is that, for better or for worse, I need to listen."

Rowlis barely paused before chiming in, "I'm all for it!"

Diarmuid, swayed by the conviction in the normally passive shadowsinger, bobbed his head as if to say he conceded his point and was in as well before turning to Saiph to make the final decision.

"Like Riandur, I can't know if my decision is being influenced by guilt for losing her and then giving up on her, but I do know that we have to try. If nothing comes of it then at least we'll be able to live with ourselves knowing that we didn't just roll over and leave her. And, while I do think we should involve my parents and their inner circle, I also think we should come up with our own plan first. If we're going to run the Night Court one day we should show our parents that we can stand on our own." Following his impassioned speech, Saiph turned first to Diarmuid who stood beside him before facing each of the others in turn. "As my future general, I want you to consider resistance we might face from both Spring and Autumn. Rowlis, I want you to come up with a cover story for our visit that doesn't set off any alarms. And Riandur, I want you to devise as many exit strategies as possible; if something goes wrong in there I'd feel better knowing you've got our backs. We can do this guys."

Diarmuid placed a hand on Saiph's shoulder to offer what support he could as Rowlis and Riandur disappeared to the study. "We'll save her, Saiph. She'll be alright and she'll understand why it took us so long. It might not happen overnight, but things will go back to the way they were eventually."

"It'll never be the same," was the only answer Saiph could give as he leaned into his friend's hand seeming to collapse in on himself. "She was only 18 when she was taken. If we succeed, and bring her back, she'll being seeing Velaris again at 23. You can't undo five years of hurt, Diarmuid; of thinking people are coming for you only to be disappointed when they don't arrive. If we do rescue her, she might not be the little sister I failed in the woods all those years ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Cold. Everything had been reduced to a dull, throbbing pain and an ever-present chill. At some point Navi knew she must have passed out. She had no idea where the constant scent of roses and fresh grass had gone or why the temperature had changed so drastically. What she did know was that she was hanging across someone's back and that her hips were resting on a broad shoulder, feet clenched in massive hands. She was also aware of the crunching of snow and the fact that, even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to open her eyes or move.

Lately, she had been drugged more often than not and, whenever her mind was close to clearing, she'd been sent right back into oblivion. It was so disorienting that she could no longer remember who had taken her, why she wasn't at home in Velaris. The only thing remaining of home she had was the hollow, empty loneliness not having her friends and family left in her heart. Her mother and father's faces, Riandur, Saiph, Rowlis, and Diarmuid, all of them flashed before her heavily lidded eyes.

As her loved ones continued to parade through her drug-addled mind, a thought struck her. Broad shoulders and large hands? That could easily be her father or Uncle Cassian. Hope took flight in her chest at the thought of returning home. Of running through the streets of The Rainbow, gardening with her aunts, and sparring with her friends. Not to mention flying. Just the thought of taking to the sky again had her trying to move, whine, anything to alert her rescuer that she was waking. Maybe if they knew she was coming around they would fly with her, get her home faster. After all, the snow crunching underfoot could mean winter had come to the Night Court.

But, why couldn't she fly herself? Navi couldn't remember. She knew she loved flying, but… maybe she wasn't allowed? That didn't seem right. Her momentary confusion vanished as she finally felt a twitch in her hand. Moving! She could move again. Reaching with all of the strength she could muster, she grabbed at the hem of the strong figure's tunic and pulled.

Hesitating mid-step, the person carrying her slowed and responded in a voice Navi recognized from her nightmares, "Hmm, you seem to be up a little early. No matter, this is why we brought an extra dose for you." The voice paused before issuing a command to someone Navi hadn't known was present. "Give it to her; we wouldn't want her running off before giving the High Lord a chance to find our generous gift, now would we?"

Cautious footsteps approached. After they stopped, all Navi had time to register was a pinch in her arm before her senses faded, as though carried away on the breeze, allowing her dreams to sweep her under once more.

The sun rose, red and foreboding over Velaris the next morning, staining the clouds the crimson of fresh blood. However, Saiph and his friends barely noticed, staying huddled around the dining room table where they went over their plan one final time. They were to send Diarmuid and Saiph in to meet with Galanth, the High Lord of the Spring Court following Tamlin's deposition, while Riandur flew ever-expanding sweeps from the mansion and Rowlis explored the grounds on foot. The hope was that while Saiph and Diarmuid kept Galanth distracted the other two could catch Navi's scent or spy somewhere Galanth could be hiding her.

"We'll give you as long as we can, Riandur. Hopefully this 'gut feeling' of yours holds and helps with finding her."

"Thanks Diarmuid, we'll move as quickly as we can." Offering Dairmuid a half hug he added, "Best of luck with the High Lord, I've heard he's not as strong as the last one. Who knows, maybe if you pressure him enough he'll just tell you where Navi is."

Smirking, Saiph inserted himself into their conversation, "If he's dumb enough to admit he took her, strength will be the least of his problems. Not to mention that the Spring Court will have to go looking for a new High Lord far quicker than they expected."

At the suggestion of killing Galanth, Rowlis sassily added, "And you know, even if we don't kill him Rhys, Feyre, or Amren will. It'll just come down to whichever one of them gets to him first."

"No kidding. When are we going to run this past Rhys and Feyre?"

As Diarmuid steered them back towards deciding on what action to take, Saiph began to fully appreciate the planning abilities of his oldest friend. Diarmuid would make a great general someday; that was, if he could get his shameless flirting under control.

Chuckling under his breath, Saiph turned back to face the group who were looking to him expectantly. "Now. We go talk to them now." Locking eyes with Riandur he added, "Time is in short supply at the moment, so the quicker the better," then, looking to Diarmuid, "but not so quick so as to be sloppy." This earned him nods of approval from both of them.

"Are you boys done having your moment yet? Because I'm ready to go."

"You're just jealous you weren't a part of it, cousin," Diarmuid quipped back while taking a playful swing at her shoulder, which she easily ducked. "You know, I always thought you were a bit manly. Maybe next time… ow! Ok, point taken."

Saiph began laughing wholeheartedly and even Riandur had to snicker a bit as Diarmuid limped away, favoring his left foot.

"Rowlis two, Diarmuid zero," Saiph whispered into Riandur's ear before they all winnowed to Rhys and Feyre's townhouse.

Saiph had barely begun to rap his knuckles against the wood of the front door when Cassian flung it open and pulled him and Rowlis through the entryway, leaving Riandur and Diarmuid to follow. As soon as Riandur's feet hit the polished wooden floors of the townhouse a shock rolled through him sending him crashing back into Diarmuid who caught him easily. His shadows were excited, something in the house was agitating them, and what felt like a rope attached to his chest seemed to be pulling him toward the stairs to the second floor.

Riandur was aware of Diarmuid's voice close to his ear, but his focus had been reduced to that tugging sensation urging him forward. He had stumbled as far as the second step when Saiph caught him by the shoulder, Cassian just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Ri, where are you going? Cassian said he has something to tell us."

Disoriented, Riandur tried to respond to Saiph's question, but all he managed was, "I, my shadows… and this feeling…"

It was at this point that Cassian, usually quick to speak, pulled himself together enough to get out, "Just let him go; Az was the same way with Mor. I'm not sure how they both knew, but there you have it."

The second Saiph released him, Riandur went bolting up the stairs. He'd heard the story of his father finding his mother when she'd been left on the Autumn Border enough times to put Cassian's cryptic comment and the weird sensations he'd been feeling together. Navi was here.


End file.
